


Bonding Time

by amzyz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amzyz/pseuds/amzyz
Summary: When Alex goes away for a DEO training exercise she has one request for Maggie, spend time with Kara. What starts with a pizza & potsticker night turns into an emotionally charged investigation when a jewellery store in National City is robbed. Let bonding time commence!





	1. Chapter 1

“Does everyone understand?” J’onn asked.  
                “Yes sir” several DEO agents replied in unison, including Agent Alex Danvers.  
Alex stepped away from the cluster of agents that had stood in the centre of the DEO, paying attention to the screens, and walked over to her girlfriend. Maggie had been standing by, waiting for the briefing to finish.  
                “As you can see these training weekends are nothing but excitement.” Alex mused with Maggie. She gave a knowing laugh.  
                “Tell me about it, I’ve experienced my fair few with the NCPD.” Maggie revealed.   
                “So I won’t be back until Sunday night.” Alex said.  
                “Copy that Agent Danvers” Maggie replied with a mock salute.  
Alex squinted at her, “Are you making fun of me?” replied with an equally playful tone.  
                “What? No I wouldn’t do such a thing” Maggie answered with a broad smile.  
Alex smiled and closed the gap between them, giving Maggie a brief kiss. When she stepped back, Alex noticed Kara flying into the DEO.  
                “Listen while I’m away can you do something for me please?” Alex asked.  
                “Sure, anything.” Maggie automatically replied with her infectious smile.  
                “Spend time with Kara.”  
                “What? You want me to babysit?” Maggie asked, her smile faltering.   
                “Not babysit, bond.” Alex answered with a wide smile, hoping it would convince Maggie.  
                “Why? We’re friends, we talk, we like each other.”  
                “Which is great. But she’s my sister, you’re my girlfriend, I want you two to really bond.” Alex said, taking Maggie’s hand, “Please Maggie.” She then begged.  
Maggie sighed, “Okay fine. But what do I do exactly?” She then asked.   
Alex beamed, “Pizza and potstickers is a good start”  
Before Maggie could get a reply in Kara approached the pair.  
                “Hi Maggie” Kara greeted, then turned to Alex, “All ready for your training weekend?” Kara asked.  
                “Yep, we’re about to head off.” Alex answered.  
                “Take care of Winn okay” Kara pleaded.  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh, neither could the other agents when J’onn revealed that Winn would be joining them. It would be good for him to get some experience in the field though.  
                “Sure thing Kara” Alex promised.  
                “Okay everyone, let’s head out!” J’onn ordered.   
Kara enveloped Alex in a hug, careful as always not to be too hard.  
                “Be careful.” Kara said.  
Alex then turned to hug Maggie, kissing as they broke apart.  
                “Kick some ass Danvers.” Maggie ordered with broad smile.  
                “You got it Sawyer.” Alex replied before walking off with the other agents.  
Kara and Maggie stood silently, shoulder to shoulder for several minutes as the rest of the DEO settled down. Kara leaned over to Maggie.  
                “So what pizza should we get?” Kara asked.   
Maggie turned to her with raised eyebrows.  
                “Despite being my sister, Alex seems to forget that I have super-hearing.” Kara explained.  
                “So you heard all that?”   
Kara nodded sheepishly.   
                “Well I’m a pepperoni kinda gal” Maggie said.  
                “Sounds good to me, I’ve got the potstickers covered, be at mine for six!” Kara shouted as she made her way out of the DEO and launched into the National City sky.  
                “These Danvers.” Maggie mumbled to herself and left the DEO.

 

_

 

It was six o’clock on a Friday evening and Maggie was knocking on Kara’s door with two boxes of pizzas and some ice cream. Maggie had become well aware of Kara’s extraordinary appetite.   
                Kara was quick to open the door and welcome Maggie into her apartment, which Maggie had recently learnt, previously belonged to Alex.   
                “Hi Maggie, thanks.” Kara greeted as Maggie handed her the food. Kara stuffed the ice cream into the freezer. “Did you want a beer?” Kara asked.  
Maggie couldn’t help but do a double take, “I thought you didn’t drink Kara.” She said.  
                “I don’t really. No point when I can’t get drunk. I just keep some in my fridge for Alex.” Kara explained.  
                “You know not all of us drink alcohol to get drunk, you can still enjoy it without getting to the messy part.” Maggie reasoned with a smile.  
                “I guess so.” Kara said thoughtfully. She then reached into her fridge and pulled out two bottles, opening one and passing to Maggie. Kara opened the other and took a sip.  
                “So what did you want to watch?” Kara asked, grabbing the pizzas and walking over to the couch. Maggie followed and sat beside the blonde. Maggie had thought of the perfect thing to watch on her drive over.  
                “I thought it would be fun to watch _Star Wars_ ” Maggie said enthusiastically.   
It took a lot of effort for Kara not react. She didn’t want to upset Maggie by expressing how much she did not want to watch _Star Wars_.  
                “Yeah we can do that!” Kara said with forced excitement, which she was glad Maggie had not noticed. “You’re a big fan huh?” Kara then asked as she got up to find the box set Winn had got her with all the movies.  
                “Who isn’t?!” Maggie then exclaimed. “And I hope you don’t mind me saying Kara, it would just be cool to watch a movie about space and aliens, _with_ an alien from space.”    
                “So which one did you want to watch?” Kara asked, opening up the box set.  
                “ _A New Hope_ of course” Maggie answered immediately.  
Kara prepped the movie and sat back down next to Maggie, digging into a slice of pepperoni pizza. By the time the opening crawl had started Kara was already starting her second slice.   
                “I can’t get over how much you can eat Kara.” Maggie said with a sigh.  
                “Great right?” Kara said around a mouthful of pizza.  
A silence fell as Kara and Maggie sat side by side, watching space adventures unfold. Kara shot a glance at Maggie, spotting a small smile on her face as Maggie mouthed the lines to Princess Leia’s desperate plea.  
The two women remained enraptured, sharing pizza and ice cream.   
                Kara’s breathing slowed as Princess Leia was brought out to watch the destruction of her planet. Helpless as she was forced to watch her home, her people, her family; destroyed in a single moment.   
                Kara closed her eyes as thoughts of Krypton and her family came to the surface.  
                “Shit” She heard Maggie breathe. She then grabbed the remote and paused the movie, “Kara I’m sorry I didn’t think.”  
                “Maggie its fine.” Kara said, looking into Maggie’s apologetic eyes.   
Maggie sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair.  
                “Honestly Kara, it’s easy to forget that you’ve been through all of that. You smile, laugh and give empowering speeches about hope.” Maggie said with a laugh.  
Kara laughed as well and smiled, “That’s because I had the Danvers to help me. Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah took me in.” Kara said.  
Maggie stared at Kara, a question forming on her face.  
                “What was it like? Losing your planet and coming to a completely new one?” Maggie then asked.  
Kara took a deep breath and considered how to even begin to answer that question.   
                “It was hard. Not only was I grieving the loss of my parents, my planet, my people. I had to learn a whole new language and how to fit in on this primitive planet.” Kara said solemnly.  “And that’s before I even started to get my powers!” She then added.   
                “Must have been tough.” Maggie commented, wincing after she said it.  
Kara smiled. “It was. And lonely. I had to hide who I really was.”  
                “I can sympathise with that.” Maggie said, “I know it’s not the same, you being a super-powered alien refugee and all.”   
                “No Maggie don’t belittle your own experiences. We both had to deny our true selves in order to fit into society.” Kara said, looking at Maggie with sad eyes. Maggie smiled in an effort to uplift the mood.  
                “What was the weirdest thing you found when you first landed on Earth?” Maggie asked, one part curious and the other part knowing Kara should focus on something else.  
Kara’s brow furrowed as she thought. “Birds.” She eventually said.  
                “Birds?” Maggie asked.  
                “Yeah we didn’t have birds of any kind on Krypton.”  
                “Huh” was all Maggie could say.  
She had another question ready to go when her phone rang. Maggie was ready to hit decline when she saw the number, it was work.  
                “Shit I gotta take this, sorry.” Maggie apologised.  
                “That’s fine.” Kara replied with a smile.   
                “Sawyer.” Maggie answered.  
Kara didn’t listen in, didn’t want to be rude again. Instead she watched Maggie stand up and walk to the kitchen island as she took the call  
Maggie sighed as she hung up the phone.  
                “Sorry Kara that was NCPD, I’ve been called in.”  
                “Everything okay?” Kara asked, getting up from the couch.   
                “A jewellery shop has been robbed downtown. It’s a mess and the security guard is in pretty bad shape.” Maggie said, shrugging on her leather jacket.  
                “Do you need some help?” Kara offered.  
Maggie stopped as she was attaching her gun to her belt.  
                “The last time we worked together we argued. A lot.” She said.  
                “We’ve grown since then. Come on Alex wanted us to bond. What better way to bond then to solve a case together.” Kara argued with a wide smile.  
                “You do as I say Little Danvers” Maggie agreed, then slipping her badge onto her belt and started making her way to the door.  
                “Yes. I’ll see you there.” Kara beamed, skipping into her bedroom to change into her uniform.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love in the previous chapter! I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will be, I know where this is going but ideas pop up that flesh this out some more. I will try and update weekly. Enjoy guys!

             Kara located the sirens and followed them to the source. From up high, Kara was able to see the police cars surrounding the jewellery shop and the police officers keeping the public back. Maggie had already arrived and was making her way out of the store to talk to the officers.  
                Kara made a soft landing and approached, ignoring the wide eyes of the public and the officers.  
                “Detective Sawyer, is there anything I can help with?” Supergirl asked in a commanding voice, resting her hands on her waist.  
Maggie hesitated, remembering that this was her girlfriend’s dorky sister.  
                “Supergirl, wow, what are you doing here?” A young officer asked with a wide smile.  
                “I was just patrolling when I noticed the lights, thought I’d check in.” Supergirl answered, turning her attention back to Maggie.  
                “Looks like a simple jewellery heist at the moment. Haven’t had a chance to be thorough, you’re welcome to join me Supergirl. Maybe you’ll see something I wouldn’t.” Maggie finally said.  
Kara simply nodded and followed Maggie into the store.

  
                It was a well lit store full of the forensics team dusting for prints and scanning for clues. They all looked up at Supergirl and gasped.  
Kara smiled and waved at the team. Maggie ignored the pleasantries.  
                “Have you guys found anything yet?” She asked no one in particular.  
            “No fingerprints so far, I imagine they were at least smart enough to wear gloves.” A dark haired man spoke up from his crouched position in front of one of the smashed display cabinets.  
Kara left Maggie to question the forensics team as she scanned the room with her X-Ray vision. She didn’t find any clues.  
                The only thing that piqued Kara’s interest was one of the display cabinets. The glass was broken but underneath was a metal sheet presumably protecting the jewels inside. Kara couldn’t be sure what was inside because she couldn’t see through the metal, it was lined with lead. She looked around, this was the only cabinet with the added protection.  
                “Hey do we know what this is?” Kara asked, pointing to the metal.  
             “It’s an added layer of security that’s meant to be triggered with the security alarm. All the display cabinets have them. Except that was the only one that was triggered.” One of the CSI’s answered.  
                “Why’s that?” Kara asked.  
                “The security alarm wasn’t triggered. That one was activated manually. The security guard made a point of closing this one himself”  
                “So there’s something special under there?” Maggie asked, “Can we find a way to open it up?” she then added.  
                “Look, the thieves wanted in.” Kara said, pointing to small marks and indentures on the metal.  
The CSI crouched under the cabinet, “Okay there’s a button here, doesn’t look like a silent alarm. Let’s see what happens.”

  
                The metal sheet whipped back into the cabinet to reveal more jewellery.  
Kara screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Maggie looked into the cabinet and saw that all the pieces of jewellery had glowing green stones attached to them. Necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings and so many more had been made from Kryptonite.  
                Everyone in the store watched as Supergirl groaned with pain.  
                “Close it damn it!” Maggie ordered to the wide eyed CSI. Maggie crouched down to Kara, watching as her veins turned green. Maggie had never seen the reaction herself, she only knew what Alex had told her.  
                “I said close it!” Maggie shouted to the CSI. He finally blinked and went to press the button again. It felt like forever waiting for that metal sheet to come back down. When it finally did Kara stopped groaning and slumped against Maggie’s chest.  
                “Supergirl you okay?” Maggie asked, holding Kara up by her shoulders.  
Kara looked up at Maggie and blinked slowly. Realising her position, Kara pushed herself off and shakily pulled herself up, using the cabinet for support.  
                “Yeah thanks.” Kara breathed, taking a moment to gather her strength. “So Kryptonite jewellery is a thing. Great.”  
                “Kryptonite, that’s radioactive pieces of Krypton right? That’s why it hurts you?” One of the CSIs asked.  
                “Yep. And now people are wearing pieces of my dead planet as fashion accessories apparently.” Kara sighed, “How do they even have this?”  
                “We’ll question the owner when he gets here and find out.” Maggie answered, “For now, let’s keep looking around.” She added and walked to the office in the back of the store. Kara followed and saw that the room was untouched except for the area around the safe in the far corner. From the mess around the safe, it was clear that the thieves attempted to break into the safe but to no avail.  
                The CSI working the scene looked up as Maggie and Supergirl approached, her eyes lingering on Supergirl before focusing her attention on Maggie.

  
                “Got anything?” Maggie asked.  
                “Not really. Some markings indicate they tried using a crowbar to open the safe, idiots.” The CSI said, shaking her head. “It suggests that the store front was the focus but they wanted to see if they could get a bonus from the safe, but failed...miserably.”  
                Maggie made some notes on her notepad before continuing to look around. Kara quickly scanned the office with her X-ray vision but found nothing. Curiosity got the better of her as she focused on the safe, but like the metal sheets in the display cabinet, the safe was lined with lead.  
                “Great.” Kara whispered to herself, feeling a little useless.  
                “Sawyer.” A voice called from the doorway, it was a police officer. “The owner is here.”  
Behind him stood a tall middle-aged man, looking around in horror as he assessed the damage, letting out a long sigh as he saw it was quite minimal. He ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair and stepped past the officer.  
                “Not that bad in here thank goodness.” He said more to himself. Maggie approached.  
                “Mr Johnson I’m Detective Sawyer, we spoke on the phone. Sorry to cut straight to it but we need your help if we want to catch these guys.”  
                “What do you need me to do?” Mr Johnson asked, now eying Supergirl as she walked around the office. “And what is _she_ doing here? You think aliens are involved?”  
                Kara couldn’t help but stop in her tracks and snap her head up at the way Mr Johnson referred to her. Now the kryptonite jewellery made sense, he wasn’t a fan of aliens.  
Maggie threw a glance at Kara, “Supergirl is helping us out on this particular case, because she’s nice like that.” Maggie said a smile, “Now what I need you to do is go through everything and make a list of what was stolen. We might as well start in here. Why don’t you open up the safe and make sure they didn’t take anything.” Maggie instructed.  
Mr Johnson approached the safe, “Looks as though they didn’t get in.” He commented as he started putting in the code.

  
                “Always good to double check though, we like to be thorough in our investigations at the NCPD.” Maggie added with another smile.  
                Mr Johnson finished entering the code and opened up the safe. Karas’ knees wobbled as the safe illuminated the office in a green glow. Kara leaned against the wall as a groan escaped her lips.  
                “What’s with all the kryptonite?” Kara asked, spotting several pieces of jewellery in the safe.  
Mr Johnson ignored Kara’s pain and inspected the safe. Maggie glared at his back before walking over to Kara and helped her out the office.  
When they got back out into the storefront, Kara’s pain eased. She pulled away from Maggie and shook herself.  
                “Maggie I don’t like this, there is no way he should have all this kryptonite.” Kara whispered.  
                “I agree, it is suspicious.” She replied in equally hushed tones. “Who has access to kryptonite?” Maggie then asked.  
                “The DEO did until my cousin got rid of it.” Kara answered, “But there was that time that Cadmus stole some.”  
                “Could it be that Cadmus is supplying kryptonite to people?”  
                “Wouldn’t be surprising. Cadmus hates aliens, Cadmus wants people to join in ridding Earth of us.” Kara said with a hint of anger. Maggie watched closely as Kara clenched her fists and took a deep breath, as though to calm the rage within her.  
                It wasn’t often Maggie saw Kara get angry, but when she did, she was reminded of a few things. That Kara Danvers possessed an incredible amount of power. That despite suffering incredible tragedy and having to find a new home, Kara was a person full of so much joy and excitement. That she was an alien that did not choose to be here, she was a refugee.  
Maggie couldn’t help but feel angry as well.  
                Kara relaxed, opened up her hands and looked up at Maggie, “Sorry, sometimes it’s hard not to get angry.” Kara said.  
                “Believe me, I get it.” Maggie replied with a small laugh, happy that it had made Kara smile.  
Mr Johnson walked out from the office, scowling at Supergirl.  
                “You want me to go through everything out here as well? Now?” He asked Maggie.  
              “Yes, the sooner the better. When we know what’s missing, we can then track if it’s being sold online or on the black market, and it’ll help us catch these guys.” Maggie answered, getting tired of having to spell everything out to this guy. Mr Johnson sighed.  
                “ I better print off the inventory then and get started.” He said.  
At least he seemed to acknowledge that it was good logic.

  
                “One last thing sir. Where did you get the kryptonite from?” Maggie asked before Mr Johnson walked away. All the officers and CSIs stopped what they were doing and looked up at the exchange. Kara turned away when Mr Johnson smirked at her.  
                “ Oh I have the Luthors to thank for those.” He simply replied.  
                “Why do you have them?” Maggie followed up.  
                “Because I believe in the same as they do. That all you aliens have no place on _our_ planet. That you should all go back to your own.”  
At that last comment, Kara’s head snapped up, her eyes began to glow white hot and she stormed over to Mr Johnson as his smug smile was quickly replaced by fear. He tried stepping back but Kara grabbed his coat and held him inches from her face.  
The police officers instinctively reached for their side arms but faltered when they remembered that they wouldn’t be much help against the Girl of Steel.  
                “You think I chose to come here! My planet died!” Kara shouted into his face, “My family, my people, _my civilization_. Gone.” She added with a shaky voice.  
Everyone in the shop stood still, watching as the most powerful woman in the world held a defenceless man in her grip.  
                “Supergirl” Maggie said in calm voice, reminding Kara that that was what she needed to be.  
Kara broke her intense gaze from Mr Johnson, let go of him and took a step back before her eyes returned to normal.  
                “People like you and Cadmus act as though I came to Earth with bad intentions. That is not true. I came here as a refugee, escaping my planet’s destruction. I have nowhere to go back to.” Kara said sadly. She looked around apologetically at all the officers and CSIs before landing on Maggie.  
                Maggie understood Kara’s sunny disposition now. It was to hide the anger and pain of literally losing your entire world; and having people hate you for it.  
Kara turned away and began walking out the store in a tense silence that no one wanted to break. Apart from Mr Johnson apparently.  
                “Well it’s not our fault your people were too stupid to keep your planet from dying.” He shouted at Supergirl’s back.  
Kara stopped, “Let me know if you need further assistance Detective Sawyer.” She said before continuing to walk out and flying off into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes pride in getting to speak her real name.

Maggie walked into the DEO for the second time that day, this time looking for a different Danvers sister.   
                “Hey Vasquez, where can I find Kara?” Maggie asked as she walked into the hub of the DEO.  
Vasquez stood at the centre console with a tablet in her hand. She looked up at Maggie.  
                “She’s in the training room, I wouldn’t get too close.” Vasquez advised before looking back down at her tablet.  
Maggie followed the halls towards the training room. She walked through the open door and looked down to see Kara punching her way through a solid concrete block taller than Maggie. Kara didn’t let up at all. She threw punch after punch after punch, breaking her way through the block.  
                Maggie stayed silent as she leaned against the railing. Kara finally stopped, but only to take a deep breath before throwing one last punch into the crevice she had created. Kara growled as her punch connected, causing the concrete block to crumble over.  
                Kara stood still, panting, as pieces of concrete covered her hand and much of her arm. She pulled out her arm and shook it.   
                “Rao forgive me.” She said as she dusted herself off.  
Maggie felt as though she were intruding and quietly made to leave.

  
                “Don’t go.” Kara called out before looking up at Maggie.  
                “How did yo- the super hearing, right.” Maggie said shaking herself. Kara gave a strained smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”   
                “I’m fine.” Kara said quickly and looked away.  
Maggie started walking down the stairs and couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re just as bad as Alex.” She muttered to herself.  
Kara looked at Maggie and laughed, “Okay you may have got me on that one.” Kara’s laughter died out and she looked sad again. Kara looked around, trying to find something to keep her from falling into that hole that’s always inside of her. Every time she felt the loss of Krypton there was one thing she always liked to do.  
                “Wanna see something cool?” Kara asked Maggie.  
Maggie arched her eyebrow, “Always.” She replied.

  
Kara began leading Maggie through the DEO, past all the agents working away. They stopped at a door.  
                “I figured if you love _Star Wars_ maybe you’ll love seeing some actual alien technology.” Kara explained, placing her hand on the scanner. Maggie’s face lit up with excitement. The door opened and Kara walked in with Maggie on her heels. They walked into a brightly lit room, the most prominent feature being the circular raised platform in the centre of the room. Maggie looked around for the alien technology but found nothing obvious.  
Kara stood in front of the platform with Maggie by her side.   
                “Mom?” Kara called out. At that a woman appeared on the platform  
                “Whoa” Maggie breathed, taking a step back as a tall brunette woman stood centre. Maggie analysed the dark blue dress the woman wore, noticing the same symbol as Kara’s on the woman’s dress.

  
                “Hello Kara.” The woman spoke, voice void of any emotion.  
                “Hi mom.” Kara replied with a wistful smile.  
Maggie stared for a long time at a woman who had long been dead.  
                “How is this possible?” Maggie asked, mouth agape.  
                “This is an AI hologram of my mother. It contains a wealth of knowledge of aliens and science. She put it in the pod that I travelled to Earth in.” Kara explained.  
                “A hologram?!” Maggie asked with amazement. Kara smiled at her enthusiasm. “But _how_ Kara?”  
Kara then attempted to explain to Maggie how Krypton used crystals to power their technology and hold data. She wasn’t surprised to see that it was going over Maggie’s head.  
                “Okay yeah I don’t get any of that. Let’s just call it alien tech and leave it at that. It’s still incredible, don’t get me wrong.” Maggie said, admiring hologram standing before her. “So is this accurate? Does this look exactly like your mom?” Maggie then asked.   
Kara stared at her mother, standing there with her arms hanging by her side.  
                “Mostly. It doesn’t have her smile. Or personality. It’s not her, I know that. It’s just an AI that looks like my mother.” Kara said.  
                “So you talk to it and it answers back?” Maggie asked. Kara nodded.

  
Maggie walked closer to the hologram, wanting to have some fun.  
                “What is your name?” She asked.  
                “I am Alura Zor-El, wife to Zor-El of the honourable House of El of Krypton.” Alura answered.  
                “House of El, what does that mean?” Maggie asked Kara.  
                “It’s the family name, think of it as the House of Sawyer.”  
Maggie looked at Kara with a thoughtful gaze. “Kara, what is your real name?”  
Kara stuck her chin out and smiled, savouring the moment of being able to speak her true name. Not her adopted human name, not the name that Cat Grant had planted across the media. But her _real_ name.  
                “My name is Kara Zor-El of the House of El, daughter of Zor-El.” Kara said proudly.  
Maggie stared, “Kara Zor-El.” Trying out the alien words, “That’s cool.” She added with a smile.  
                Kara and Maggie stood smiling at each other, both for completely different reasons. Maggie enjoyed learning about an alien culture and Kara relished in being able to truly be herself.  
                The blissful silence was interrupted by Maggie’s phone buzzing, presumably with further developments on the case.  
                Kara sighed and approached the hologram, “<Bye mom>” Kara said in her native language.  
                “<Goodbye Kara>” Alura replied in Kryptonian before Kara turned the hologram off.   
Kara turned around to see Maggie staring at her phone.  
                “Mr Johnson has submitted his inventory and the security guard has just woken up. I need to go question him at the hospital.” Maggie explained.  
                “You’re going to question him this late?” Kara asked.  
                “Yeah we want to question him while the memory is fresh. You coming?” Maggie asked, pocketing her phone.  
                “Is it a good idea for me to be involved?”   
                “Who cares? We gotta prove to that jackass that not all aliens are to be feared, especially when Cadmus is involved. This is a job for Supergirl” Maggie said with a smile.  
Kara laughed, “Okay, let’s get going then.”  
Maggie led the way to the door but stopped just before opening it. She turned back to Kara.  
                “Thanks for showing me this Kara Zor-El of the House of El.” She said with a warm smile.  
                “My pleasure Maggie.” Kara said with a slight nod. “Now let’s go catch some bad guys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.   
> I won't be able to update next week as I'm on holiday, but chances are I'll be able to finish writing this while on holiday.  
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hospital proves rather useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, just got back from my holiday today so only now got round to posting. But my holiday has allowed me to finish writing, just gotta edit now, so there won't be any more delays in posting. Enjoy guys!

Maggie was standing at the hospital entrance when Supergirl landed in front of her.  
                “I really don’t get why you couldn’t just get a ride with me.” Maggie commented as they walked into the hospital.  
                “Why drive when you can fly?” Kara replied with a broad smile.  
Maggie and Kara walked into the lobby where they were greeted by a police officer.  
                “Detective. Supergirl.” He greeted with a slight nod to the both of them. “You both need to sign in first before I can take you up.” He added, handing Supergirl a clipboard and pen. Kara looked down at the NCPD form.  It was asking for a name, address, contact number and nature of visit.  
                “Uhhh I can’t fill this in.” Kara said in a low voice, not wanting to cause too much of a problem but also very much not wanting to give up her secret identity. No thank you.  
Maggie took the clipboard and just signed her name. “She’s with me.” Maggie said to the officer as she gestured to Supergirl.  
                “Right.” He said, taking back the clipboard.  “Follow me.” He then added and began leading Kara and Maggie through the hospital.  
A short elevator ride and many stares directed at Supergirl later, they had arrived at the security guard’s room on the sixth floor. The police officer opened the door and walked the two women inside.

  
                The guard was lying in bed. He had a bandage around his arm and several cuts and bruises on his face. He turned his attention away from the TV to the people who had just entered his room.  
                “Sawyer?” He questioned, a smile forming on his face. Maggie smiled back and approached the bed, fist bumping the man lying in the bed.   
                “Been a long time Jack.” Maggie said.  
                “Damn right it has, since when did you start running around with Supers?” Jack asked, nodding in Kara’s direction. “I thought you hated them.” He then added.  
Kara cocked her head in question and narrowed her eyes slightly at Maggie. She glanced at Kara,  
                “Ah well, this one is more to my liking than her cousin.” Maggie replied with a wink, causing Jack to laugh while looking Supergirl up and down.  
                “Yeah, I uh, see what you mean Sawyer.” He said with a smile and winked at Supergirl.  
Kara just glared at them both and crossed her arms.  
                “I also have a shorter temper than my cousin.” Kara said, winking back. The laughter soon died out. Jack’s demeanour turned serious as he shuffled in his bed.   
                “Are you working the case?” Jack asked Maggie.  
                “I am, Supergirl is just helping out.” Maggie answered.  
                “Because of Cadmus?” Jack asked, turning to Supergirl.  
Supergirl stepped closer to the bed, “What do you know about Cadmus?” she asked.  
                “I know Mr Johnson works for them. They send him kryptonite and he makes it into jewellery. He then sells most of it to the fine people of National City without them even realising what their precious jewels are made of. And then some of it returns to Cadmus.”  
                “How do you know this?” Maggie asked.  
                “Because I’m there every time kryptonite is dropped off or jewellery picked up. Mr Johnson likes the added security. And he’s worse than a Bond villain, he doesn’t shut up about his evil society or their plans.” Jack explained freely.   
Maggie and Supergirl looked at each other, seemingly having the same thought.

  
                “Jack you seem quite happy to be telling us all of this.” Supergirl said.  
He sighed. “Look I’ve got no problems with you, your cousin or any aliens, honestly. I think it’s pretty cool.” He sighed again and shook his head, “But I needed the job. I lost mine at the NCPD during cutbacks and I have a family to support. So when this security guard job came up, offering lots of money and perks for me and my family, I took it. A couple months down the line I realise what I’d gotten myself into. I was ready to quit but then my wife and I found out we’re expecting another baby.” Jack explained apologetically, face worn with guilt.   
Maggie interjected, “Congrats Jack, know what you’re having yet?”  
                “A boy, after two girls I’m finally getting a boy.” He answered with a broad smile. He looked in Supergirl’s eyes, “I’m sorry Supergirl, I should have done something sooner. But please, do what’s right and stop him.”  
                “But you’ll lose your job.” Supergirl reasoned.  
                “Yeah I know. But my girls, they love you. And they’d hate me if they knew I was part of this. It’s the right thing to do.” He said with a nod.  
Kara looked away, thinking of the choices her parents made on Krypton. How they ultimately decided to sacrifice their lives to ensure that Kara lived.   
                “You are a man of great honour Jack.” Kara said, turning back to him and smiling. “Thank you for your help.”  
                “You’re welcome Supergirl.”   
Maggie pulled out her notepad and got her pen ready.  
                “Okay Jack now to answer my questions. Who broke in and attacked you?”   
                “Cadmus. I know because they were wearing the same gear as the guys that bring the kryptonite.” Maggie nodded and wrote everything down.   
                “How many were there?”  
                “Three, and that’s all I can tell you. I was getting everything secure before going home when these guys rushed in. I tried to fight them but they overwhelmed me and knocked me out cold. Then I woke up in here. You should get more from the security cameras.”  
                “Wait I didn’t see any cameras in there.” Supergirl commented.  
                “Because they’re hidden. And the footage is stored on the internet so they can’t be wiped by thieves smart enough to try and cover their tracks.”  
                “How do you access it?” Maggie asked.  
                “Online, and only I have the password.” Jack answered.  
The officer that had been standing silently in the doorway spoke up for the first time.   
                “You can use this laptop.” He said, picking up a laptop sticker with the NCPD insignia in the middle.  
Jack shook his head, “I can’t. I have to log in on my laptop, it’s the only one authorised to do so.”  
                “Wow that is a lot of security.” Supergirl said.  
                “Yeah and guess who pays for it.”   
                “Cadmus.” Kara and Maggie said in unison.  
The officer frowned. He dropped the laptop and went to the doorway, peeking out through the blinds.  
                “What’s wrong?” Jack asked.  
                “Maybe these chumps that attacked you didn’t realise about the security, but when Cadmus find out you’re still alive they’re gonna realise that you can help track them down.” He explained.   “Shit your right.” Maggie breathed, reaching for her phone. “We’ll need to increase security in the hospital.”  
                “Sawyer” Jack breathed, “My family.”  
Maggie looked up at Supergirl with panicked eyes. Kara steadied herself.  
                “Jack where is your house?” Supergirl asked. He turned to her and explained in clear detail the location of his house. “I’ll head out there.” Supergirl said, walking to the window.  
                “You’ll find my laptop in the study. Please protect my family.” Jack pleaded.   
Kara opened the window, “I’ll do everything I can to keep them safe.” Supergirl promised.  
Kara pushed herself out of the window and flew into the National City night sky. She didn’t hesitate in heading towards the edge of the city.   
Supergirl had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.  
> Gonna do a shameless plug now;  
> You can follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amytraf  
> Feel free to follow me and talk about Supergirl, I'm always down to talk Supergirl.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara reached the house within five minutes. She floated above in the sky, analysing the area, making sure it was safe to land. When she heard and saw nothing to worry about, she landed in the back garden of the house, wanting to keep her presence secret.  
                French doors faced the garden. On the other side of the doors was the living room. Kara could see Jack’s family inside, his wife with a bulging belly, and two little girls who could be no older eight. Kara couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two girls play with dolls together. The mother was watching with a smile as she rubbed her belly.  
                Before her heart could ache with lost possibilities, Kara began walking towards the French doors. It was the younger of the two girls that spotted her first. She looked up from the dolls and spotted Supergirl, gasping and jumping up at the sight. The other girl also got excited; the mother on the other hand simply looked concerned. Kara got to the door and knocked softly.  
                The mother opened the door, “Supergirl?” She asked wearily.  
                “Yes that’s me.” Kara answered with a polite smile.  
                “What are you doing here?”  
                “You’re husband he” Kara began.  
                “Oh God is he okay? We just got back from visiting him, they wouldn’t let us stay for long because it was so late but he looked fine, just a little banged up.” She interrupted with worry.  
                “He is, he is fine.” Kara assured her quickly, “He just asked me to check on you all.”  
                “What’s going on?”  
Kara looked around quickly. “What’s your name?”  
                “Stephanie”  
                “Could I come in please Stephanie?” Kara asked politely.

Stephanie nodded and moved out of the way, closing the door after Kara stepped in.  
The young girls were sat on the couch, fidgeting with excitement.  
                “Hi there.” Kara greeted with a wide smile as she knelt down in front of them.  
                “Are you really Supergirl?” The older one asked.  
                “I sure am. What’s your name?”  
                “Daisy, and this is Zoe.” She answered with confidence, pointing to her little sister.  
                “Hi.” Zoe said, holding Daisy’s hand. “That’s Daniel.” She then said, pointing to her mother’s stomach. Kara looked up to see Stephanie smiling on the other side of the couch.  
                “Daniel huh?” Kara said, “Well it’s lovely to meet all of you.”  
                “What’s your name?” Daisy asked innocently. Kara could see Stephanie smiling in the corner of her eye.  
                “Supergirl” Kara answered with a smile.  
                “But that’s not your real name is it?” She countered. Kara laughed.  
                “It’s not. But I can’t tell you my real name.”  
                “Why not?”  
                “To protect the people I care about. If bad people knew my real name, they’d use the people I care about to get to me, and I can’t let that happen.” Kara explained carefully.  
Daisy stared at her before slowly nodding, “Okay, I’ll let you off this time.”  
Kara gave a hearty laugh, “How old are you Daisy?”  
                “Eight” She said proudly, sitting up straight.  
                “Eight years old and you’re already grilling me harder than Cat Grant, you’ve got a future in journalism Daisy.” Kara said with a smile as she stood up.  
                “I’m five.” Zoe shouted.  
                “Five! That’s so fun!” Kara shouted back, giving her a high five. “You two should keep playing with your dolls, I need to talk to your mom.”  
The girls looked for confirmation from their mother, once received they went back on the floor and continued playing.  
Kara and Stephanie moved to the archway, they were far away enough to talk, but close enough to watch the girls.

  
                “You’re good with kids.” Stephanie commented.  
                “Yeah I used to take care of my baby cousin back on my home planet.” Kara replied. Stephanie raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t Superman older than you?”  
                “Intergalactic travel, it’s complicated.” Kara said, waving her off.  
                “Okay so what are you really doing here Supergirl?” Stephanie asked tiredly.  
Kara pursed her lips, unsure how to explain the situation without really having to explain the situation. Kara really didn’t want to alarm them but she was fully aware that Stephanie knew something was going on.  
                “The people that attacked your husband and his work, they’re” Kara said slowly.  
                “Cadmus.” Stephanie said, interrupting Kara for the second time that evening. Before Kara could question how, Stephanie was already explaining. “I tidy his study. I’ve seen all his newspaper clippings on them and how Mr Johnson is connected to them. Jack has made a file on everything.”  
                “You know about everything don’t you?” Kara asked. Stephanie nodded.  
                “I was going to tell him to quit and find another job. I knew his work was bothering him and I was going to tell him the stress wasn’t worth the money, we’d work things out. But then I realised, he was gathering evidence.” She explained. “Once a cop always a cop.” She added with a laugh,  
“So I left him to it. He knew what he was doing and I knew he’d stop when he got what he needed.”  
Kara smiled, admiring the trust Stephanie had in her husband.  
                “Do you know where they are?” Kara asked.  
                “In the study, down the hallway second door on the right.”  
Kara started to leave, “They’re coming here aren’t they? Cadmus?” Stephanie asked.  
Kara’s silence was answer enough. Stephanie took a deep breath and rubbed her belly.  
                “Perhaps you and the girls could help me find what I need.” Kara said with a soft smile.  
Stephanie called over the girls and they showed Kara to the study. It was a large room with large windows facing the garden. A polished wooden desk sat in the middle, facing the window.  
They found Jack’s laptop on the desk. Kara quickly grabbed hold of it.  
                “And those files you spoke of?” Kara asked.  
Stephanie walked over to the edge of the bookshelf and began trying to reach the top shelf. She sighed and turned to Supergirl.  
                “It should be at the top there but I can’t reach anymore.”  
Kara smiled and walked over. She lifted herself off the ground and hovered as she reached the top shelf.  
                “That is so cool.” Zoe said.  
Kara found the file and landed back down. “Thank you.” Kara said to Stephanie.

  
Kara was about to suggest they all head back to the living room when her super hearing picked up something in the distance. Kara approached the windows and concentrated her ears.  
Sure enough, she heard a helicopter approaching. Kara took a step back, looking at Stephanie.  
                “If we wanted to play hide and seek, where would be the best place to hide?” Kara asked, not taking her eyes off Stephanie. She looked out the window, then back at Supergirl.  
                “The basement.” She said and then led the way, taking hold of her daughters on the way out. The sound of the helicopter got louder and louder until the noise was above the house. As the four of them descended into the basement, Kara could hear rope land on the ground.  
                In the basement there was a strong metal door. Stephanie opened it and revealed a well equipped bunker. Kara couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.  
                “The previous owner was convinced the zombie apocalypse was going to happen.” She explained, hurrying her children inside. Kara handed over the laptop and the folder.  
                “You three stay in here with these, I’ll stay out here.” Kara said.  
                “Aren’t you going to hide with us Supergirl?” Zoe asked.  
                “No I need to make sure you three are well hidden. You three need to stay in here until I say so okay?”  
Zoe nodded, but it wasn’t fooling her, or Daisy. They knew something bad was happening. Kara knelt down, “Even though I’m on the other side of the door, I’ll be able to hear you. I have super hearing remember.” Kara said, trying to reassure the two girls.  
                “And super strength.” Daisy said. Kara nodded.  
                “That’s right, so I can protect people. No come on, get inside.”  
The girls rushed inside. Kara grabbed the door and started closing it.  
                “I’ll do everything I can to protect your family Stephanie, I promise you that.” Kara said and slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> There's a good chance I'll post the last few chapters over the weekend and into the next week, simply because I'm about to get real busy so I wanna get this all done and posted, but don't hold me to it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, gonna try and finish this up this week otherwise I'll end up forgetting when I get busy next week.  
> Thanks for having read this and for the kudos and the comments, I really appreciate it!

Kara began walking up the stairs out of the basement just as men in dark clothes stormed into the house via the French doors.  
                “It’s Supergirl” They shouted amongst each other.  
Kara used her super speed and moved quickly. She took out four men that streamed down the hallway with guns in their hands. She knocked them out and destroyed their guns before they could blink.  
_Barry would have been impressed,_ Kara couldn’t help but think to herself with a smirk.  
Kara heard more of them coming. It was past 10 o’clock in the evening and the only movement in this quiet street were the Cadmus soldiers streaming into this house.  
                “Fire” One of them shouted.  
Kara wasn’t fazed, she was the Girl of Steel after all. Undeterred, Kara kept walking towards the soldiers in the living room.  
A gun went off and Kara felt a stab of pain in her left shoulder. She saw a kryptonite bullet lodged into her flesh.  
                “Crap.” Kara said and ducked for cover, leaning against the corner, before the soldiers got any more shots in. Her shoulder burned, Kara wasn’t quite sure if that’s just what it felt like to get shot or if it was the kryptonite.  
Kara winced as she took a deep steadying breath before quickly pulling the bullet out. She threw it as far away as she could. Kara took another deep breath as the sound of footsteps approached her.  
She needed to be smart, brute strength wouldn’t do it if they had bullets that could actually hurt her.  
Again, Kara couldn’t help but think of Barry. All he needed to do was be fast.

  
                Kara poked her head around the corner and fired her heat vision at the gun of one of the soldiers. His hands started burning, creating a good enough distraction for Kara to move in quickly and knock them all out, carefully destroying their guns as well.  
Kara searched the soldiers and found that they all had handcuffs. She went round and started handcuffing them all.  
                After cuffing the last soldier, Kara then put a call into the DEO, informing them of the incident and the soldiers that needed taking away.  
_This was too easy_ Kara thought to herself, walking back down into the basement.  
                There Kara was jumped. A body slammed into her, pushing her up against the wall. A kryptonite knife was pressed against her neck. She looked down and saw the real Hank Henshaw, curling his lip up at her.  
                “Where’s the laptop?” he growled. Kara groaned in pain.  
                “I don’t know” She spat back, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her neck.  
                “You’re lying.” He shouted, pressing the knife even harder, enough to draw blood.  
                “Maybe. But the DEO just got here.” Kara said, hearing the wheels of the DEO vehicles pulling up, thankful for the DEO’s quick response.  
Henshaw growled again in frustration. He pulled back, dropping Kara to the ground. Kara’s relief was short lived when Henshaw pulled her up by the neck of suit, only so he could lunge the kryptonite knife into her stomach. Kara screamed out in pain as fire burned through her body. Then Henshaw dropped her again and ran up the stairs.  
                Kara could hear a fight upstairs as Henshaw undoubtedly worked his way through the DEO agents and escaped. Kara laid on her side, slowly pushing herself towards the metal door, determined to keep her promise. She groaned as she watched her veins turn green. Kara stopped just outside the door and looked down at her stomach. The knife was protruding with a harsh green light. She tried to pull it out, but she was too weak and it was much too painful to move it.  
                Footsteps hammered down the stairs.

  
                “Kara!” She heard Maggie shout as she rushed to her side.  
             “Family. Safe.” Kara breathed, pointing to the door. Jack ran over and opened it up, embracing his family when he saw them. They all then turned their attention to Supergirl lying on their basement floor in agony.  
Maggie knelt by Kara’s side, “Kara are you okay?” She cried.  
Kara pointed to the knife, “Pull it out.” Kara begged. Maggie nodded. She grabbed the knife and looked back at Kara with a frown.  
                “Do it.” Kara said. Maggie took a deep breath and pulled. Kara jerked and screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach. Vasquez had been waiting and took the knife before placing it in a lead box. When the lid closed Kara breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
                Maggie hugged Kara “Thank God you’re okay!” she breathed. Kara rested against Maggie, her body still in pain.  
                “What are you two doing here?” Kara asked.  
                “We got worried when we didn’t hear from you. So I discharged myself and we headed straight here.” Jack explained.  
Silence fell again as everyone watched Kara breathe slowly, groaning slightly as her stomach wouldn’t heal.  
                “Don’t suppose it’s sunny outside yet?” Kara asked.  
                “Afraid sunrise isn’t for another seven hours at least.” Maggie answered.  
                “Damn” Kara breathed.  
DEO agents came downstairs with a stretcher and placed it on the ground next to Kara. Jack helped them carefully move Kara onto it. Before the DEO would carry her away, Stephanie and the girls approached.

  
                “Thank you for protecting us.” Stephanie said, taking hold of Kara’s hand, squeezing it for emphasis. Daisy looked up at Kara and smiled.  
                “Kara is a pretty name.” She said.  
Maggie’s eyes bulged and she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
                “I said your name.” She said in disbelief. “I’m so sorry, I saw you bleeding on the floor and I started panicking. Damn Alex is gonna kill me.” Maggie added in a whisper only Kara would hear. Kara laughed a little. She looked down at the two girls, feeling delirious from the pain.  
                “Can you two keep a secret?” They both nodded furiously. Kara could feel herself about to pass out. “My name is Kara Zor-El.” She told them just before completely passing out.  
Maggie watched as Kara went completely limp on the stretcher. The DEO agents carried her out of the basement and would get her back to base and under some UV lights as soon as possible.  
Maggie sighed and turned to see Jack and his family in stunned silence.  
                “You know who she is without the suit?” Jack asked. Maggie held her hands up.  
                “I can’t get into it. I messed up by even saying her name like that, but I was so worried.” She breathed, pressing a palm to her forehead.  
                “Is she going to be okay?” Stephanie asked.  
                “Yeah she’ll be back in the sky by tomorrow like nothing happen. Just needs to heal.” Maggie said, suddenly becoming an expert in all things Supergirl.  
Jack handed Maggie a folder.  
                “What’s this?” Maggie asked, looking at the folder.  
                “Everything you need to arrest Mr Johnson. And I’ll send you the footage from the robbery” He explained, tapping his laptop.  
                “You sure? I take this and you’ll lose your job.” Maggie said.  
                “We’re sure.” Stephanie answered for him, taking hold of Jack’s hand and smiling up at him.  
                “Thanks Jack.” Maggie said with a nod.  
Agent Vasquez walked down the steps.  
                “We’ve taken care of everything. Detective Sawyer, we’re about to leave with Supergirl. You going to follow?”  
                “Yeah I’ll be right up.” Maggie said, taking one last look at Jack and his family before following the DEO out of the house and back to base.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to end than with pizza and potstickers?

Kara woke up slowly. She opened her eyes and recognised the UV lights of the DEO.  
                “Alex” She instinctively called out.  
                “Not quite.” Maggie answered with a smile, sitting to Kara’s right.  
Kara slowly sat up, hand going to her stomach and finding it had completely healed. She flexed her hand and felt the strength of the Earth’s yellow sun coursing through her body.  
                “How long was I out?” Kara asked. Maggie checked her watch.  
                “About fifteen hours.” She answered.  
                “Rao that’s a long time” Kara breathed. She looked over at Maggie and saw Jack’s folder resting on her knees. Maggie noticed Kara looking.  
                “Credit to Jack, this has everything I need to arrest Mr Johnson for working with a known terrorist organisation.” Maggie revealed.  
                “There’s one thing I don’t get, if Mr Johnson is working with Cadmus, why did they attack his shop?” Kara wondered out loud.  
                “Figured that out thanks to the security footage Jack sent over to me. Mr Johnson hasn’t been paying for his kryptonite shipments, thought he was above paying for it.” Maggie said, she pulled out a printed picture of three figures smashing up the jewellery shop and stuffing goods into their bags. “These guys were sent out to send a message and collect payment in the form of Mr Johnson’s most valuable jewels.”  
                “That makes sense.” Kara mused, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
                “And another thing you might like.” Maggie added, pulling out her phone. Footage played from the robbery. Kara spotted Jack putting up a fight. He pushed away one of the thieves and dashed over to the kryptonite display cabinet. The last thing he did before being knocked out was trigger the security on the cabinet, keeping the thieves from getting the kryptonite.  
                “The thieves broke in before Jack could set up the security system before he left, that’s why everything didn’t go off. But he was able to get to that one cabinet.” Maggie explained.  
Kara smiled. “Jack’s a good guy.” She said.  
                “Yeah I was sad to see him go.” Maggie said. Kara asked why he lost his job. “Cutbacks, not uncommon. Just that Jack was the last in so he was the first to leave.”  
Kara looked around at the DEO, all the agents milling around working on something. She couldn’t help but think that he would fit in here.  
Maggie stood up suddenly. “Come on Supergirl, let’s go arrest a bad guy, I figured you should be there when we do it publicly.” Maggie said with a mischievous smile.  
                “Yes please.” Kara said, wobbling onto her feet. Maggie steadied her with a strong hand on her elbow.  
                “You do have to ride in the car with me though.” Maggie added.  
                “Just this once, I won’t argue with you.” Kara allowed, acknowledging that even though she felt healed, she wouldn’t be at full strength until she felt the true sunlight on her skin.

-

The two women pulled up in front of Mr Johnson’s jewellery shop. A police cruiser was already waiting for them there, Maggie putting in a call on the drive there. Detective Sawyer strolled into the shop, flanked by two police officers.  
Maggie didn’t hesitate in walking over to Mr Johnson and pulling out her cuffs.  
                “Mr Johnson, you’re under arrest for conspiracy of working with a known terrorist organisation.” Maggie said and continued to read him his rights. She marched him out of the shop, where Supergirl stood with her arms crossed and a smug smile plastered onto her face. It wasn’t often she enjoyed seeing people get arrested, but this was one of the few times that she did.  
                “Smile all you want Supergirl, Cadmus will win.” Mr Johnson goaded.  
                “Enjoy prison.” Kara retorted as Maggie pushed him into the back of the cruiser.  
Maggie slammed the door shut and spoke with the officers quickly. When she walked back over to Kara she smiled from ear to ear.  
                “Good job Detective Sawyer.” Supergirl complemented.  
                “I couldn’t have done it without you Supergirl.” Maggie replied.  
Kara sighed and leaned her head back, soaking in the National City sun.  
                “That’s better.” Kara whispered.  
Silence fell between the two women. Before it would have been uncomfortable, but now it was companionable. They stood basking in the sunlight and in their joint victory.  
It was Maggie that spoke first.  
                “I’ve got to get back to the station, process this guy.”  
                “Then what?” Kara asked.  
                “Then I have the rest of the day off.”  
                “Sooo pizza and potstickers at mine tonight?” Kara asked as her belly rumbled at the thought of food. Maggie laughed.  
                “Sounds great.” Maggie said with a smile and started getting into her car, “See you later.” She shouted over her shoulder.

  
Kara didn’t hesitate in launching herself into the sky, feeling the sunlight strengthen her as she flew across the National City skyline. Kara took her time in flying back to her apartment. She spun and twirled in the sky as the wind whipped her hair. She would have stayed up there for longer if it wasn’t for her rumbling stomach. Remembering that she hadn’t eaten in nearly 24 hours, Kara dashed back to her apartment and raided her fridge.  
                That evening when Maggie arrived with several pizzas and potstickers, Kara had already gotten _Star Wars_ ready. They both heaved a huge sigh of relief as they settled down, the events of the last 24 hours weighing down on them. Kara was already working her way through one pepperoni pizza by the time the opening credits for _Empire Strikes Back_ had finished.  
                “You’re an animal.” Maggie commented in jealousy.  
                “No matter how much I ate today it wasn’t enough. Last night took it out of me.” Kara explained, thinking of how empty her fridge was now. “Good thing you brought all these pizzas because I will eat them.”  
                “You feeling okay now?” Maggie asked.  
Kara swallowed her mouthful. “Don’t worry about me Maggie I’m fine.” Kara said with nonchalance, not taking her attention away from the TV.  
                “I can’t help it.” Maggie said, thinking about how much seeing Kara wounded had her panicked. This made Kara turn to Maggie with a kind smile.  
                “Thanks for worrying about me though and for looking out for me.” Kara said earnestly.  
Maggie was about to say something else when Kara straightened up and looked towards her door and frowned.  
There was a knock followed by Alex pushing open the door. When she spotted Kara and Maggie sitting down she sighed.

  
                “You’re okay!” Alex exclaimed, rushing over and embracing Kara.  
                “Yeah why wouldn’t we be?” Kara questioned.  
                “No way, don’t even try it, I know about everything that happened to you. Vasquez sent a message and we came straight back.” Alex scolded, pushing back and looking over Kara, particularly her stomach.  
                “I’m fine Alex I promise.” Kara replied, taking another big bite of pizza. She shuffled over, giving Alex space to sit in between her and Maggie.  
                “Hey.” Maggie greeted, giving Alex a kiss as she sat down.  
                “Are you watching _Star Wars_?” Alex asked in disbelief, grabbing a slice of pizza.  
                “Yeah we already watched _A New Hope_ last night.” Maggie said.  
Alex looked between Maggie and Kara, eyebrows furrowing. “You two hung out last night?” She asked. Maggie and Kara nodded. “And you’re hanging out again tonight?” Alex asked slowly.  
                “Yep, we’re bonding aren’t we _Kara Zor-El_?” Maggie said, a wide grin plastered across her face.  
                “We certainly are Sawyer” Kara replied with a teasing smile. “It’s what you wanted right?” Kara added, nudging Alex.  
Alex narrowed her eyes at the two women and nodded.    
                “Who’d have thought, a kryptonite jeweller would bring my girlfriend and sister together so harmoniously.” Alex mused, “Did I miss anything else?”  
                “Nope” Kara and Maggie shouted in unison, reaching their hands across Alex to fist bump and bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!  
> This is my second fic now and my inspiration with both has been stuff I'd like to see in the show. With this one, I just felt like the show didn't quite do a Kara and Maggie story justice so I wanted to do my own.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. It started out as a little fic to have Kara and Maggie bond a little while solving a case but then it turned into this big adventure with a lot more emotion than I had initially planned. But I'm really happy with how this went.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: http://amytraf.tumblr.com/ Feel free to throw some suggestions my way or to just talk Supergirl.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting!


End file.
